xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MomoQca/Alien Nation (dialogue)
Scene 1: West Melville Street :Alex :Hmm? Oh, are you the one who picked up my listing? :The issue I need resolved is urgent, yet I've had no luck finding help. :I'd like to begin briefing you immediately. But first I must ask you one question... :To my eye, New LA is a wild pastiche of alien races. How do you view our city? :Cross :Choice B — Praise: Talk up how all NLA citizens work together. :Alex :You've overshot optimistic and landed squarely in delusion. :Such rose-tinted visions of the city only do it harm in the end. :Some xenos, for example, continue to flout the city's laws. Should they not be held accountable for their actions? :Cross :Choice B — Challenge: Question if humans have the right to judge other races. :Alex :Tell me, where are we now? ...That's right. New LA. And all who live here have come of their own free will. :Guest or resident, all who stay under our roof must uphold our laws. :This is the very essence of what it means to be a civilized being. If we relinquish that, we have no future. :Yet look around you! These aliens parade about the city as if they built it with their own two hands, or tentacles, or whatever they have. :I propose we gather up each race and require them to attend a seminar that clearly defines our customs. We can start with the Ma-non. :Well then? Will you assist me in this effort to raise our fair city up to a higher standard? :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? :Alex :I see in you a kindred spirit, good sir! I cannot thank you enough. :I will round up as many Ma-non as I can. I would, however, ask you to collar three of them and return to me. :Cross :Choice A — Censure: Tell Alex you're not going to "collar" anyone. :Alex :An unartful turn of phrase. My apologies. If you invite the three Ma-non to the seminar on your end, maybe it will help me learn to, er...deal with them appropriately. Scene 2: Restricted Hangar Entrance :Arwae :I work in arms development here in New LA, you know? :It's rewarding work, but I find navigating Earth customs so so difficult... :Evening comes and the entire team goes home, right? But but to me, the dark hours are my most productive. :Cross :Choice A — Invite: Suggest that Arwae take part in Alex's seminar. :Arwae :His name is Alex, yes? Alex? Ah. Perhaps his seminar will give me new insights into human thinking, maybe? :I'll go, yes? Though perhaps I shouldn't expect too too much, should I? Not to be rude... Scene 3: Central Industrial District :Zeedoy :I try not to irritate humans, but but it seems like it just happens, you know? :I'm beginning to think that perhaps Ma-non just come across as wishy-washy to humas no matter how hard we try... :Could you offer any tips? Perhaps? Please? :Cross :Choice A — Invite: Suggest that Zeedoy attend Alex's seminar. :Zeedoy :How remarkably convenient! You humans are quite considerate, aren't you? :I'll attend Alex's seminar, then. After all, understanding humans is the first step toward learning to communicate better with them, right? Scene 4: Starboard :Wikaye :Phew! Human jobs are so so hard, aren't they? :I presently work as an architect's assistant, but I've had a lot of trouble, you know? :Cross :Choice A — Invite: Suggest that Wikae attend Alex's seminar. :Wikaye :Alex is holding a seminar? Wonderful! So so wonderful... :This will deepen my understanding of human culture and customs, yes? Which should in turn help me grasp your aesthetics? :I'm eager to learn more of humans, you know? So, yes, I think I shall attend the seminar. Scene 5: West Melville Street :Alex :Ah, you found them! Fine work. :I have a special location reserved for my seminar on traditional Earth customs. :By the end of the talk, I expect they will all be perfectly assimilated. :Come to the top of Headwater Summit in Primordia. :The lesson I have planned can only be taught there. For there they will be made to accept the truth...by any means necessary. Scene 6: Headwater Summit :Alex :I expected you sooner. But no matter. We've only just begun, after all. Now please enjoy the show. :Well, Ma-non? It's time to decide. :Would you prefer to jump of your own will or die by a bullet? :Zeedoy :N-neither...? :Alex :I see. In that case... :Cross :Choice A — Stop Alex: Shout at Alex to stop. ::Alex ::You understand nothing! Does the current situation not raise the alarm in your mind? ::Coming to this planet taught me something... ::The xenos who destroyed the Earth are far from our only threat. ::Ma-non possess diabolical alien technologies. They're even more dangerous than the Prone! ::Were they to turn that technology against the city in earnest, New LA would be wrested from us in days. ::At this rate, they'll take everything! Mankind will be doomed to a dark future as slaves toiling under the lash of their cruel xeno masters! ::But if we take the initiative and eliminate the xeno threat before they strike, we can spare our people from that hell. ::And if you will not see the truth through reason, my only choice is to resort to force! ::For you see, I am far from alone in wishing New LA to be cleansed of its xeno infestation. ::Others who share in my vision have come together to fight for it. ::And any humans that would place themselves between our truth and the Ma-non can die along with them! Choice A ends here: Skip to Scene 7. :'''Cross :Choice B — Observe: Watch and see how this plays out. ::Alex ::Now you! Klaatu or...whatever it was. I don't know. I can't be bothered to memorize every gibberish xeno name that comes across my desk. ::Arwae ::Er, my name is Arwae? ::We Ma-non can offer humans new technology, you know? So you don't really gain anything by murdering us, do you? ::Alex ::Yes, it's an unfortunate sacrifice, but one that I fear must be made. ::Arwae ::Then what what what must we do to live? ::Alex ::I would suggest jumping—the odds of survival are a smidgen higher. But the choice is yours. :Cross :Choice B — Turn Away: Avert your eyes from the horrible scene. ::Alex ::Time's up! ::Now for our final guest... ::Wikaye :I like humans, you know? I want to understand them. But I so so don't like you. ::I choose not to die here for your gratification, okay? ::You disgust me. :Cross :Choice B — Turn Away: Stand by helplessly as the Ma-non dies. ::Alex ::What fools. ...And with that, our goal is accomplished. ::Let us hope this serves to educate the Ma-non. ::Spare me your judgment! We agreed to raise New LA to a higher standard, did we not? Surely you understood what that entailed. ::Coming to this planet taught me something... ::The xenos who destroyed the Earth are far from our only threat. ::Ma-non possess diabolical alien technologies. They're even more dangerous than the Prone! ::Were they to turn that technology against the city in earnest, New LA would be wrested from us in days. ::At this rate, they'll take everything! Mankind will be doomed to a dark future as slaves toiling under the lash of their cruel xeno masters! ::But if we take the initiative and eliminate the xeno threat before they strike, we can spare our people from that hell. ::Cross ::Choice B — Accept: Reluctantly concede that Alex's plan has some merit. ::Alex ::I'm glad you understand. Truly I do. ::I'll be in touch. I hope you'll be as understanding and supportive as that time as you have been now. ::Wikaye ::Ow... That hurt... ::Oh, but don't worry. It's only a scratch, yes? My years of practice playing dead finally paid off, it seems. ::Some humans are wicked, aren't they? We Ma-non know this, and yet I think we failed to appreciate it... ::Perhaps the failure lies with us? ::Still, I hope that our races can cooperate despite people like him, you know? ...Oh oh! And I need to repay you. ::Um, but it seems I dropped everything of value, huh? So so many apologies. Can you forgive me? ::...Ow. If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to New LA now, okay? Good-bye. Scene 7: Headwater Summit *Optional: occurs after preventing Alex from murdering the Ma-non in Scene 6. :Wikaye :Thank you so so much. :Cross :Choice A — Express Remorse: Apologize profusely for what happened. :Wikaye :Some humans are wicked, aren't they? We Ma-non know this, and yet I think we failed to appreciate it... :Perhaps the failure lies with us? :Still, I hope that our races can cooperate despite people like him, you know? ...Oh oh! And I need to repay you. :Anyway, please allow me to reward you for your assistance, okay? :I would be pleased for you to have this. Thank you so so so much! Oh, and I hope to see you again in the city soon, if that's all right? Category:Blog posts